You Are Not Gonna Dia As A Virgin - Versão Castiel
by ManiacaYaoi
Summary: Dean tinha lhe feito uma promessa. E Castiel iria cobra-la Se passa no episodio 3 da 5 temporada "Free to be you and me" Castiel top, Dean bottom


\- Eu nunca tive chance, okay?

Catiel disse meio envergonhado observando fascinado o modo como Dean o encarava perplexo, abrindo e fechando a boca repetidas vezes. Por fim ele achou que o loiro havia se esquecido do assunto quando este se virou de costas. No entanto, ele apenas pegou sua jaqueta e disse com a voz firme:

-Só tem duas coisas que eu sei com certeza. Primeira: Bert e Ernie são gays. Segunda: Você não vai morrer virgem. Não sobre o meu olhar. Vamos

Dizendo isso ele saiu a passos largos. Castiel ficou indeciso se devia segui-lo ou não. Ameaçou levantar duas vezes, por fim decidiu-se por segui-lo. Péssima escolha.

Castiel olhava para tudo aquilo com uma expressão de pânico. Não devia estar ali. Como um anjo do senhor, Castiel não deveria estar naquele antro de iniqüidade. E tudo ficou ainda pior para Cas, quando uma mulher com as roupas intima a mostra passou por ele e o levou para o quarto. Droga, ele nem sabia o que fazer.

Castiel estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho, e quando ela começou a lhe desabotoar a camisa e a soltar sua gravata ele não pode conter a curiosidade de entrar na mente da garota. No entanto ele não pensou que ela fosse começar a gritar e o expulsasse do quarto só por dizer aquilo.

O loiro correu em direção aos quartos, ao ouvir os gritos, encontrando "Castidade" berrando coisas que nem fez questão de ouvir, e Castiel parado em frente a porta com o paletó desabotoado e meio caído, a gravata mais frouxa do que o normal, e um olhar de pânico total estampado em seu rosto.

Dean perguntou o que houve e após ouvir a explicação do mais velho, ele o explicou o que ele tinha feito de errado e o arrastou para fora, afinal ele não queria ser enxotado para fora do "clube". Do lado de fora, Dean se desatou a rir, e riu ainda mais pela confusão no rosto do outro.

Castiel não entendia direito o que tinha acontecido, afinal ele só falou a verdade. Ao que parece humanos não gostam de falar a verdade. Ele também não entendia porque Dean não parava de rir. No entanto seja lá o que ele tenha feito, ele gostaria de fazer novamente, apenas para ver o sorriso estampado no rosto do loiro. Ele ficava muito bonito sorrindo. Entretanto vendo que não teria explicações Castiel tratou apenas de seguir o mais novo até o carro, entrando no banco de carona.

No entanto, eles não voltaram para o casebre onde iriam fazer o ritual. O loiro estacionou o carro em um motel. Saiu sem que Cass falasse nada e após alguns minutos voltou com um sorriso e uma chave.

-Vamos?

\- Espere Dean, nós não deveríamos voltar para o depósito?

\- Acontece Cas que diferente de você eu preciso das minhas quatros horas de sono.

Dando de ombros Castiel seguiu o loiro em direção ao quarto. O quarto era como qualquer outro que eles costumavam ficar hospedados, duas camas de solteiro, um armário e um banheiro. Dean logo tratou de deixar suas coisas no chão e ir tirando a jaqueta.

Castiel que só admirava até o momento resolveu agir e logo ele estava abraçando o loiro por trás e por ser mais alto descansou a cabeça no ombro de Dean

\- Cas, o que ...

No entanto o que quer que fosse que ele iria falar acabou sendo interrompido quando o moreno lhe beijou forte segurando suas mãos em cima de sua cabeça e o prensando na parede.

Dean logo sentiu a língua de cas querendo entrar e deu passagem se perguntando onde o anjo tinha aprendido tal coisa. Foi apenas quando ele sentiu uma das mãos do moreno se aventurando por dentro de sua camisa e outra lhe apertando a nadega direita, que Dean resolveu tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

Dean se separou ofegante de Cas e olhou espantado.

\- Espere Cas, o que você está fazendo? – Disse ofegante.

\- Pensei que fosse obvio Dean – Disse ele beijando e chupando o pescoço do loiro – Estou fazendo sexo

\- Sim espere, mas... como...

\- É simples Dean, estamos transando, não foi você mesmo que disse que não ia me deixar morrer virgem? – Perguntou Cas cínico enquanto terminava de retirar a blusa do outro e lhe abria o cinto, ainda lhe beijando o pescoço.

\- Sim mas, não era para ser comigo! - Exclama Dean corando diante da situação, o que só lhe deixava mais fofo na visão de Castiel.

\- Está me dizendo que vai quebrar a sua promessa Dean? – Perguntou o anjo parando com as caricias e encarando o caçador. Dean constrangido evita o contato e visual e finalmente após um suspiro ele diz

\- Ok, tudo bem, mas se vamos fazer isso vai ser na cama

Cas contente com a resposta segura nas cochas de Dean e o impulsiona para cima até que este esteja com as pernas entrelaçadas em sua cintura e depois segue com o caçador no colo até a cama onde o coloca gentilmente, logo se deitando por cima do mesmo.

Castiel então trata de retirar as próprias roupas e as que sobraram do loiro deixando os dois apenas de cueca. Logo ele voltou e beijou o mais baixo, um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Cas, onde você aprendeu tudo isso?

\- Em um filme que o Sam me deixou assistir outro dia – Respondeu agora mordiscando os mamilos do loiro, logo que ele ficou satisfeito Cas foi descendo até ir de encontro a cueca branca de Dean, agora já manchada com o pré-gozo. Ele retirou a cueca do outro vendo Dean arfando, sem quebrar o contato visual o anjo lambe da base até a ponta logo colocando todo o membro do caçador na boca se deliciando com os gemidos do mesmo.

Enquanto fazia a felação, Castiel deslizou um de seus dedos em direção a entrada apertada do outro, colocando apenas a ponta e vendo Dean arfar e tentar fechar as pernas, Cas, no entanto começou a lhe chupar mais forte e a inserir por completo o indicador dentro do loiro que com a mistura de sensações acaba por desabar na cama e a não conter mais os gemidos que eram musica para os ouvidos do anjo que logo inseria mais um dedo.

Quando percebeu que o caçador iria gozar, Cas parou o que fazia se levantando e retirando sua cueca ouvindo um gemido de repreensão quando teve seu membro abandonado e logo ficou meio apreensivo ao ver o tamanho do anjo. Sabia que seria o passivo, mas não esperava por tudo isso.

\- Dean eu queria experimentar uma coisa tudo bem?

\- O que Cas? – Perguntou Dean ainda ofegante e meio temeroso quanto a resposta

\- Eles chamam de 69

\- T-tudo b-bem – Disse Dean corando ao extremo

Logo os dois se posicionaram, com Cas em baixo e Dean por cima. Dean olhou meio hesitante para o membro a sua frente, mas logo se pos a chupa-lo com lambidinhas tímidas. No entanto ele parou quando Castiel começou a lher dar um beijo grego logo gemendo e voltando ao seu trabalho. Cas adorando todas as sensações voltou a inserir no corpo do mais novo dois dedos logo se pondo a alargar aquela entrada que era muito apertada. Quando os dois estavam prestes a gozar Cas parou os movimentos novamente recebendo um muxoxo de Dean

\- Calma, eu quero gozar dentro de você – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro, enquanto o colocava no centro da cama. Dean corou e corou ainda mais ao perceber que Cas mantinha suas pernas bem abertas e se colocava no meio delas. – Dean, eu posso? – Perguntou hesitante, não faria nada sem a autorização do loiro.

\- Anda logo Cas

O anjo logo sorriu e beijando o caçador foi se colocando lentamente dentro do corpo do outro, Dean ao sentir a dor de ser partido no meio abraçou as costas do moreno apertando suas unhas curtas nas mesmas.

Quando estava por inteiro dentro do outro Cas levantou o rosto se deparando com Dean com uma expressão de dor e algumas lagrimas escorrendo. Logo ele se pos a beijar cada uma das lagrimas e a masturbar o loiro enquanto esperava que a dor passasse

\- Shhh Dean, logo passa shhh

Assim que a dor passou, Dean deu uma pequena rebolada que Castiel logo entendeu como um sinal positivo e se pos a sair e entrar no loiro devagar, logo aumentando a velocidade e força das estocadas ouvindo os gemidos do caçador, logo acertando um ponto que fez o outro arquear e soltar um gemido mais alto. Castiel percebendo o que tinha acontecido tratou de acertar aquele ponto em todas as estocadas e logo..

\- Cas, eu vou gozar – Disse Dean em meio a gemidos

\- Sim eu também. Vamos juntos – E assim com apenas mais algumas estocadas os dois gozaram, Dean entre seus abdomens e Cas dentro do mesmo.

Quando enfim eles conseguiram recuperar o fôlego, Castiel saiu de dentro do menor observando maravilhado seu prazer escorrer por entre as pernas tortas do mesmo. Ele então se deitou, trazendo Dean para apoiar a cabeça em seu peito acariciando os fios dourados do outro.

Após alguns minutos de silencio, Dean levantou a cabeça um pouco

\- Sabe Cas, eu realmente espero que você não morraamanha

Castiel surpreso apenas sorriu e abraçou ainda mais o loiro e logo os dois acabaram por adormecer.


End file.
